


Little Ones

by ScribblingSquid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblingSquid/pseuds/ScribblingSquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the perspective of Castiel, a few musings on humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Ones

Humans feel so deeply. I experience a shallow imitation of what they feel when I wear this body. The flesh so fragile. The sound of organs pulsing and working in tangent. True emotion, I feel an echo of it when I look into the eyes of a human being. So confused and angry and hopeful. I do not know how they stand it, feeling everything so strongly. My host, the man who gave his body to me, his love for his family is staggering. His anger at those he once trusted burns at the edges of my mind.

I had only ever felt luke-warm devotion to the principles laid down and etched into my very being. Before I knew these humans, these imperfect, beautiful humans, I had no reason to not follow the dictates of heaven.

For all of our might and grace...humans are God's favored creation. I see that now. Angels preen and sneer and detest them, these frail mortals...but I envy them. I wish to fully feel that sort of devotion, that depth of despair. To know what hope is.


End file.
